Aksura
by Shinkutsuki
Summary: -discontinued- Aksura is a mysterious person who is causing a riot for her look-alike, Sakura. And she takes it farther by wiping out Sakura's memory. But then she says that she isn't a fake, nor is she a clone...What does she mean? -Info inside, SasuSaku
1. Welcome Back

**_Aksura_**

**Pairings**: SasuSaku(eventually) NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaIno(Already)  
**Rating**: T for swearing.  
**Time Set: **When everybody's 17. Neji's 18, though. He's always a year older.

* * *

**It was completely dark, which always reminded her of something. There were fireflies that seemed to appear out of nowhere. She felt cold, weak, tired, and she couldn't move as she felt her own hand try to strangle herself--**

"..ra..."

**--while a mirror popped up in front of her, revealing someone who was her--**

"...kura..."

--**, yet was someone completely different. The mirror image was staring blankly at her, and suddenly she felt excruciating pain in her right eye. She--**

"...Sakura..."

--**screamed and tried to stop her hand from killing herself. The mirror image was suddenly gone, and she felt blood coming down from her eye--**

"SAKURA!"

"Eh, huh wha..." Sakura stared up at Naruto's cute worried face. Naruto was staring at her right eye, which felt...well, wet. Sakura rubbed her eye and looked at the blood on her hand and screamed.

--

Chapter 3--

--

"Woah, Sakura, what happened? You're eye's all bloody and you were moaninginyoursleepsoIthoughtI'dcomeoverandseewhatwaswrongand -deep breath- Isawyoureyebleedingandthenyouwokeupandscreamedand-"

"NARUTO!" Sakura shouted, cutting him off. "It doesn't hurt...seriously, it's just..." She tried to open her eye, but it stung so she shut it quickly. "Uh, painful when I open it. It'll be fine, I'm a healing ninja, remember?" Sakura said calmly, even though we was shaking inside. She raised her hand and healed her eye, then wiped the blood away. Again, she tried to open her eye, but it still hurt.

"Is it okay?" Naruto asked with concern. Sakura groaned and open her eyes again, and surprisingly it didn't hurt.

She just couldn't see out of her right eye. "ARGH, WHAT THE HELL?!" She screamed and blinked repeatedly. Her sight in her right eye was still blank. "ACK, YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!!" Naruto winced. Right...HE'S the loud mouth. Sasuke and Kakashi came barging inside the room. Sasuke with a kunai ready and Kakashi with his sharingan open. They looked around and saw nothing of a threat, and relaxed.

"What's wrong?" Kakashi asked, as he pulled down his hitai-ate over his sharingan. Sasuke put his kunai back and listened. Sakura twitched.

SILENCE.

"Uh..." Naruto said, staring at Sakura. "Seriously, what's wrong?" Sakura twitched again, and she sighed, muttering something.

"Say that again?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm blhgagaga..." She muttered again.

"HUH?" Naruto sighed. "Okay, if you tell us I won't ask for ramen for a week starting from when we get back to Konoha." He said with a grin. Sakura stared at him, and then sighed.

"Okay fine, you got me," She started, thinking about all of that money she'll be saving. "I'm...well...blind in my right eye-"

"You're WHAT?" Naruto nearly screamed, jumping up from his seat.

"I said I'm blind in my right eye." Sakura said blankly. Kakashi stared at her. Sasuke sighed and walked up to her. She glared at him and he still said nothing. But then suddenly, he disappeared. "Eh? Where'd he go?"

"Over here." He said. Sakura turned around to see Sasuke. He was standing to the right of her.

"And the point of doing that was...?" She asked.

"Just to see if you were telling the truth." He replied quietly.

"How does doing that find out if she's being truthful or not?" Naruto asked, being dumb again. Sasuke just sighed and started to explain.

"Well, DOBE, it's almost a naturally born instinct for ninjas to detect when another ninja moves from behind to front, or vice-versa."

"Hey, I'm not a dobe!!" Naruto shouted and glared at Sasuke. Sakura just sighed and stared out the window. Someone knocked on the door and in came Gaara. He stared at everyone -Naruto and Sasuke quarreling, Kakashi reading obliviously, and Sakura spacing out- and almost grinned.

"I see you two are getting along fine." He said with a chuckle. Naruto and Sasuke stopped and stared at Gaara, and Kakashi put his book away and sighed. Sakura, on the other hand, continued to be completely oblivious. "Hmm, Sakura." He called. Nothing. "Sa-ku-ra." Nada. "SAKURA." Nope. And at this point, Gaara twitched. "Ahem. SAKURA HARUNO!!" He shouted in a rare display of uncalmness (Yes I know that uncalmness is not a word). Sakura whipped around and chuckled sheepishly.

"OH, Gaara. Uh, hi." She said with a smile. Gaara cleared his voice.

"We would like to know when you are ready for your leave. Oh, and I still have some information for you before you leave." He informed.

"What's the information?" Sakura asked.

"Aksura was last seen near the oasis, not too far from the outskirts of Suna. She seems to have something weird too. All of the ANBU I sent to spy on her came back with amnesia. Their memory completely erased. Then in the oasis, I heard people talking about Sunagakure's ANBU breaking the laws. They had become juvenile delinquents and they didn't even know it. So, with this information, please be careful." Gaara informed. Sakura and the others gaped.

"Seriously? Are you kidding me!? That's our enemy!?" Naruto shouted.

"Honestly, how could we defeat her with such little knowledge about her...?" Sasuke said quietly. Sakura groaned.

"Urhhh...I don't feel so...well..." She said tiredly.

"Well, maybe we should let you rest before--" Gaara was cut off as he saw a strange bird outside. He stared at it, and everyone turned around to see it fly in circles.

"Hey, what's that?" Naruto asked, pointing to it. Sakura shuddered, and a hand was put on her shoulder. She whipped around to see herself, green orbs staring back at her own. She tried to say something, but her mouth couldn't form the words. 'Aksura!' She wanted to say. But it was if she couldn't. The mere fact that Aksura was here paralyzed her.

"Sakura, watch out!" Kakashi shouted, before Sakura realized she couldn't move.

_'Move...damn legs...COME ON, MOVE BEFORE I GET KILLED-'_

"Run!" Naruto shouted frantically.

That was when Sakura screamed.

--

**It was dark, and once again she was alone. **

**She had murdered someone. The scent of blood was still fresh on her hands. She shivered and cried. That was all she could remember. One, she murdered someone. Two, she would have to kill more.**

'Kill or be killed...'** She thought helplessly.** 'It wasn't my fault. It wasn't my fault!'

_'Whose memories are these?'_

**'These are mine. Idiot. Can't you tell that she looks exactly like you?'**

_'A-aksura?'_

**'What?'**

_'It's you? Seriously? Ow, my eye hurts...What did you do!?'_

**'Nothing serious. However, I would like to propose a deal...'**

_'A deal? Fine! Let's hear it! And I swear, when I wake up, I will heal my wounds or whatever the hell you did to me and KILL you!!'_

**'Haha, such determination. Anyways, my deal include your memories for something that you need dearly...'**

_'For something I need dearly? My memories? Hah! Yeah right. So, how do I get out of this hell-hole!?'_

**'You can't. That's part of the things that you need dearly. The other one is the life of your friends.'**

_'Eh? What about the life of my friends?'_

**'Sakura, in life, death is necessary. When someone dies, you live on and forget. Or at least, most do. What would happen if all of your friends and dearly beloveds died? What would you do if it was all your fault?'**

_'Well, I would never do such a thing! They're my friends! So why would I!?'_

**'...'**

**'**_Hey! Answer me!_**'**

**'Sakura, let me tell you something...'**

* * *

Naruto shivered as they watched Sakura toss and turn in the hospital bed. They were happy she was doing fine, but...The monitor beside her beeped steadily. She seemed to be doing fine, but what was with all the tossing and turning? Every now and then she muttered something, but no one would actually be able to hear it properly. Gaara paced the room, sighing every now and then. Naruto had his eyes locked on Sakura's tossing form. Kakashi was staring out the window silently, and Sasuke was outside of the room, doing god-knows-what.

_'Aksura was there. That's for sure. She appeared right behind Sakura, knocked her out, and...' _Naruto shuddered. '_And ripped her eye out..._' Naruto stared at Sakura's bandaged eye. His hand clenched and he grit his teeth.

"Damnit..." He muttered, and everyone stared at him. "I'm going to kill that bitch...How dare she do this to Sakura-chan! She didn't do a thing to Aksura! I'm going to rip her apart!!"

* * *

_So many things were running through my mind then..._

_I wonder, out of the two of us...Was I the one who was fake?_

* * *

Well, the end for now! MUAHAHAHA

So, by the way, Aksura does have flaws, therefore, she is NOT a mary-sue! What are her flaws? Well, she can't fight very well, but she can rip people's eyes out and disappear! and stuffs. Thank you for those who were patiently waiting! Hehehehe. I liked this chapter. It was weird. MUAHAHAHA, YAY WEIRDNESS!!


	2. Sakura's 'Fake'

**_Aksura  
_**

**Chapter 2: Sakuras 'Fake'**

**I edited chapter 1. Now Asuma is dead. TT.TT POOR HIM! **

* * *

_I really liked him before, but now I can't think of a reason of why I liked him._

_The thought of us loving each other, along with the thought that he'd come back, never crossed my mind._

* * *

Sakura stomped out of Sasuke's cell room, not really caring if she got lost. Prisoners who knew her just kept quiet, and hoped she wouldn't punch the wall in frustration. Those who didn't know her were kept quiet by their cellmates. Naruto and Kakashi simply stared at her. They knew that when she's like this, she isolates herself for awhile. Kakashi sighed.

"That wasn't exactly a smart move, Sasuke." Kakashi said. Naruto nodded. Sasuke just raised his eyebrows.

"What, making an enemy of the girl who-"

"Who was the student of Tsunade, the hokage. Tsunade's also one of the 3 sannin, and Tsunade thinks of her as a daughter. If you hurt Sakura, you're dead. And by the way, Sasuke, Tsunade is stronger than Orochi-pervi." Naruto interrupted. Sasuke threw a glare at him, but then smirked.

"You said she _was_," He said smugly. "Let me guess. She was too weak, so Tsunade stopped teaching her?" Naruto and Kakashi were silent, and for a moment Sasuke thought he was right.

"People change over time, Sasuke. Sakura isn't like how she was when she was 12," Kakashi answered. "You should spend time thinking about how much she's changed."

"Yeah. After she gave you her heart, you ripped it apart and threw it on the ground." Naruto said, glaring at Sasuke.

"Naruto, don't do anything rash. And by the way, don't give him any information. Let's leave that to Sakura." Kakashi exited the room, with Naruto tailing behind. Sasuke just scoffed and stared at the ceiling, with words still left in the air.

"Changed, huh?" He asked rhetorically. "Yeah right."

* * *

Team 7 were waiting at the Konoha gates for a while now. Kakashi was late, yet again. If you want to be precise, he was 3 hours, 6 minutes, and 19 seconds late. Still counting...JOY.

"I just LOVE KAKASHI-SENSEI. Waiting for him makes my HEART EXPLODE with JOY." Sakura said with sarcasm, banging her head against the wall. Sasuke said nothing and Naruto just sighed. Just then, a poof was heard and, VOILA!

"Kakashi sensei is in da hizz-ouz!" He said cheerily. Sakura was about to give him a punch, but Kakashi easily dodged. Naruto groaned and took in a deep breath. He was about to yell.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI YOU'RE LATE!!" Naruto and Kakashi said in unison, but Kakashi said it so quietly that nobody heard it.

"Yes, I know. Now, onto this mission here. Square formation, Naruto and I in the front and Sasuke and Sa-"

"WHEN HELL FREEZES OVER." Sakura interrupted, giving Kakashi a glare. Kakashi sighed.

"Fine then. Sakura and Sasuke in the back." Kakashi said with what looked like a smile.

"What!? I demand you change that!" Sakura growled. Oh, how she'd kill to punch him.

"I already did," Kakashi replied happily. "It was Sasuke and Sakura, but now it's Sakura and Sasuke."

"Bu-"

"No."

"Hey-"

"Ah."

"I-"

"Nah."

"Shut u-"

"Make me." Kakashi finished. Sakura growled and tried to punch him again, but he just dodged. And so they set off on their peaceful journey. Peaceful? Ha. Right.

* * *

It had been 3 hours since they've left. Naruto has been whining constantly about the 'mudder fudding heat' and his 'fudding' feet. Kakashi just sighed and kept telling Naruto to shut up. Occasionally, he'd hit Naruto so hard, he'd fall through 4-6 trees. THICK trees. Sakura's kept quiet, but always burst out in laughter whenever Kakashi hit Naruto. She started trying to make conversations to keep the awkward air away. Sasuke might as well be the living dead, seeing as how he never stopped walking. Plus, Sasuke hasn't said a thing from the beginning of this mission. This made Sakura's 'anti-awkward' plan frustrating.

"He's mute!" Sakura concluded. Sasuke shot her his Deadly-Uchiha-Glare©. Naruto just laughed and Kakashi smiled.

"Hahahaha! Right! He probably screamed so loud and he lost his voice!" Naruto said.

"But why would he scream loudly?" Kakashi asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Because, Kashi-sensei, he's an idiot!" Sakura said with another laugh. Sasuke kept glaring and said nothing. "See? And he doesn't even deny it! He's a deffie!"

"Shut up." He said suddenly. Sakura and Naruto jumped. They weren't expecting that. Sakura just laughed.

"Whatever, SasuGAY." She said. If looks could kill, Sakura would be dead by now. Then the awkward silence creeped back in, and everyone was quiet. Naruto sighed.

"Bye the way, Kashi-sensei, what IS our mission??" Naruto asked. Kakashi anime-fell. It was then that everyone realized that they never knew what they were doing. Kakashi groaned, and stood up. He dusted himself off, and they resumed their walk.

"Right. We need to travel to Sunagakure, where we need to find...well..." Kakashi trailed off. Sakura stared at him. Rumors have been going around, seeing Sakura Haruno running around, killing people at random and stealing." He finished. Everyone was quiet, and Sakura twitched.

"Somebody's using MY face?! ARGH! I'M GOING TO KILL THAT MOTHER FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!!" She screamed and ran ahead. She knew where to go by heart. Everyone but Sasuke sweat dropped, and they all followed her. But if you want to go into detail, they were struggling trying to keep up with her. Sasuke groaned. Okay, maybe he WAS underestimating her. But he'd never admit that.

* * *

The desert sun could've killed them if they wore their normal clothes. But besides that, everybody was quiet. They were either glaring at Sakura or running away, frightened. The young ones were hid behind their parents or told to run home, while the adults stayed and eyed Sakura. Sakura felt uncomfortable with everyone glaring at her. She wondered why this impostor was killing people. Then she wondered why the person chose her identity, out of all the great shinobi in the world. Maybe it was because she was Tsunade's former apprentice, before she became too strong. They walked (somewhat) calmly to the Kazekage's tower. Once they were there, Gaara eyed Sakura, wondering if it was the impostor. As if reading his mind, Kakashi said,

"Her chakra signature is the same." Gaara grunted, not leaving his glare.

"That's one of the problems. The girl using your face has the exact same chakra signature as you. No one understands why, but because of that, they're all thinking it's the real one. But I assume she's traveled with you the whole way here?" He asked. Naruto nodded. Then Gaara's glare landed on Sasuke, who glared back.

"I want a rematch later on." Sasuke said suddenly.

"Maybe when I'm not stuck doing paperwork." Gaara joked. Naruto gaped.

"OMIGAWSH!! GAARA MADE A JOKE?! MARK THIS DAY- GRACK!!" Gaara groaned and flung sand into Naruto's mouth, succeeding in shutting him up. Kakashi sighed, Sakura laughed, and Sasuke showed a tiny bit of amusement.

"So, back onto the subject...What do you mean by the same chakra signature as Sakura?" Kakashi asked, after clearing his throat. Naruto was spitting out the sand on the floor, and Gaara shoved some more into his mouth.

"Not on the floor, dumb ass. And Kakashi, there's no other way to see it. All of the shinobi can't tell the difference between Sakura's in the impostor. Apparently, her name is Aksura." Gaara informed. Naruto coughed the sand out the window.

"Aksura? Weird name. What language is that?" Sakura asked. Gaara shrugged.

"Probably a self-given name. It was signed at the bottom of a note she gave us, which is the same handwriting that you use, Sakura," Gaara said. "She even predicted that you'd come in 3 days' time. Which was true. " He informed. Sakura stared at him.

"Great. I have a clone." Sakura groaned. Gaara shook his head.

"No, not a clone. The cloning jutsu gives the clone memories of the original. Aksura doesn't have any memories from you." Sakura groaned again.

"ARGHHHHHHHH Well whatever the hell she is, I'm gonna kill her." She decided, huffing. Naruto laughed.

"Maybe she's Sakura's child." He snickered. Sakura twitched and started chasing after him.

"NARUTOOOOO!! I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOUU!!"

* * *

_Those funny and awesome times make me smile. I don't even know what I'm doing. I just think of them and smile. Memories like these are ones I wish I recorded. I wish I could watch them over and over again._

* * *

Ok, short. I JUST WANTED TO UPDATE, HHAHAHAHA -nervous laugh-

I'll make the next one SUPER longer.


	3. Blind in the Right Eye

**_Aksura_**

* * *

_I can see it, feel it,  
_

_But I can't seem to grasp it._

* * *

**It was completely dark, which always reminded her of something. There were fireflies that seemed to appear out of nowhere. She felt cold, weak, tired, and she couldn't move as she felt her own hand try to strangle herself--**

"..ra..."

**--while a mirror popped up in front of her, revealing someone who was her--**

"...kura..."

--**, yet was someone completely different. The mirror image was staring blankly at her, and suddenly she felt excruciating pain in her right eye. She--**

"...Sakura..."

--**screamed and tried to stop her hand from killing herself. The mirror image was suddenly gone, and she felt blood coming down from her eye--**

"SAKURA!"

"Eh, huh wha..." Sakura stared up at Naruto's cute worried face. Naruto was staring at her right eye, which felt...well, wet. Sakura rubbed her eye and looked at the blood on her hand and screamed.

--

Chapter 3--

--

"Woah, Sakura, what happened? You're eye's all bloody and you were moaninginyoursleepsoIthoughtI'dcomeoverandseewhatwaswrongand -deep breath- Isawyoureyebleedingandthenyouwokeupandscreamedand-"

"NARUTO!" Sakura shouted, cutting him off. "It doesn't hurt...seriously, it's just..." She tried to open her eye, but it stung so she shut it quickly. "Uh, painful when I open it. It'll be fine, I'm a healing ninja, remember?" Sakura said calmly, even though we was shaking inside. She raised her hand and healed her eye, then wiped the blood away. Again, she tried to open her eye, but it still hurt.

"Is it okay?" Naruto asked with concern. Sakura groaned and open her eyes again, and surprisingly it didn't hurt.

She just couldn't see out of her right eye. "ARGH, WHAT THE HELL?!" She screamed and blinked repeatedly. Her sight in her right eye was still blank. "ACK, YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!!" Naruto winced. Right...HE'S the loud mouth. Sasuke and Kakashi came barging inside the room. Sasuke with a kunai ready and Kakashi with his sharingan open. They looked around and saw nothing of a threat, and relaxed.

"What's wrong?" Kakashi asked, as he pulled down his hitai-ate over his sharingan. Sasuke put his kunai back and listened. Sakura twitched.

SILENCE.

"Uh..." Naruto said, staring at Sakura. "Seriously, what's wrong?" Sakura twitched again, and she sighed, muttering something.

"Say that again?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm blhgagaga..." She muttered again.

"HUH?" Naruto sighed. "Okay, if you tell us I won't ask for ramen for a week starting from when we get back to Konoha." He said with a grin. Sakura stared at him, and then sighed.

"Okay fine, you got me," She started, thinking about all of that money she'll be saving. "I'm...well...blind in my right eye-"

"You're WHAT?" Naruto nearly screamed, jumping up from his seat.

"I said I'm blind in my right eye." Sakura said blankly. Kakashi stared at her. Sasuke sighed and walked up to her. She glared at him and he still said nothing. But then suddenly, he disappeared. "Eh? Where'd he go?"

"Over here." He said. Sakura turned around to see Sasuke. He was standing to the right of her.

"And the point of doing that was...?" She asked.

"Just to see if you were telling the truth." He replied quietly.

"How does doing that find out if she's being truthful or not?" Naruto asked, being dumb again. Sasuke just sighed and started to explain.

"Well, DOBE, it's almost a naturally born instinct for ninjas to detect when another ninja moves from behind to front, or vice-versa."

"Hey, I'm not a dobe!!" Naruto shouted and glared at Sasuke. Sakura just sighed and stared out the window. Someone knocked on the door and in came Gaara. He stared at everyone -Naruto and Sasuke quarreling, Kakashi reading obliviously, and Sakura spacing out- and almost grinned.

"I see you two are getting along fine." He said with a chuckle. Naruto and Sasuke stopped and stared at Gaara, and Kakashi put his book away and sighed. Sakura, on the other hand, continued to be completely oblivious. "Hmm, Sakura." He called. Nothing. "Sa-ku-ra." Nada. "SAKURA." Nope. And at this point, Gaara twitched. "Ahem. SAKURA HARUNO!!" He shouted in a rare display of uncalmness (Yes I know that uncalmness is not a word). Sakura whipped around and chuckled sheepishly.

"OH, Gaara. Uh, hi." She said with a smile. Gaara cleared his voice.

"We would like to know when you are ready for your leave. Oh, and I still have some information for you before you leave." He informed.

"What's the information?" Sakura asked.

"Aksura was last seen near the oasis, not too far from the outskirts of Suna. She seems to have something weird too. All of the ANBU I sent to spy on her came back with amnesia. Their memory completely erased. Then in the oasis, I heard people talking about Sunagakure's ANBU breaking the laws. They had become juvenile delinquents and they didn't even know it. So, with this information, please be careful." Gaara informed. Sakura and the others gaped.

"Seriously? Are you kidding me!? That's our enemy!?" Naruto shouted.

"Honestly, how could we defeat her with such little knowledge about her...?" Sasuke said quietly. Sakura groaned.

"Urhhh...I don't feel so...well..." She said tiredly.

"Well, maybe we should let you rest before--" Gaara was cut off as he saw a strange bird outside. He stared at it, and everyone turned around to see it fly in circles.

"Hey, what's that?" Naruto asked, pointing to it. Sakura shuddered, and a hand was put on her shoulder. She whipped around to see herself, green orbs staring back at her own. She tried to say something, but her mouth couldn't form the words. 'Aksura!' She wanted to say. But it was if she couldn't. The mere fact that Aksura was here paralyzed her.

"Sakura, watch out!" Kakashi shouted, before Sakura realized she couldn't move.

_'Move...damn legs...COME ON, MOVE BEFORE I GET KILLED-'_

"Run!" Naruto shouted frantically.

That was when Sakura screamed.

--

**It was dark, and once again she was alone. **

**She had murdered someone. The scent of blood was still fresh on her hands. She shivered and cried. That was all she could remember. One, she murdered someone. Two, she would have to kill more.**

'Kill or be killed...'** She thought helplessly.** 'It wasn't my fault. It wasn't my fault!'

_'Whose memories are these?'_

**'These are mine. Idiot. Can't you tell that she looks exactly like you?'**

_'A-aksura?'_

**'What?'**

_'It's you? Seriously? Ow, my eye hurts...What did you do!?'_

**'Nothing serious. However, I would like to propose a deal...'**

_'A deal? Fine! Let's hear it! And I swear, when I wake up, I will heal my wounds or whatever the hell you did to me and KILL you!!'_

**'Haha, such determination. Anyways, my deal include your memories for something that you need dearly...'**

_'For something I need dearly? My memories? Hah! Yeah right. So, how do I get out of this hell-hole!?'_

**'You can't. That's part of the things that you need dearly. The other one is the life of your friends.'**

_'Eh? What about the life of my friends?'_

**'Sakura, in life, death is necessary. When someone dies, you live on and forget. Or at least, most do. What would happen if all of your friends and dearly beloveds died? What would you do if it was all your fault?'**

_'Well, I would never do such a thing! They're my friends! So why would I!?'_

**'...'**

**'**_Hey! Answer me!_**'**

**'Sakura, let me tell you something...'**

* * *

Naruto shivered as they watched Sakura toss and turn in the hospital bed. They were happy she was doing fine, but...The monitor beside her beeped steadily. She seemed to be doing fine, but what was with all the tossing and turning? Every now and then she muttered something, but no one would actually be able to hear it properly. Gaara paced the room, sighing every now and then. Naruto had his eyes locked on Sakura's tossing form. Kakashi was staring out the window silently, and Sasuke was outside of the room, doing god-knows-what.

_'Aksura was there. That's for sure. She appeared right behind Sakura, knocked her out, and...' _Naruto shuddered. '_And ripped her eye out..._' Naruto stared at Sakura's bandaged eye. His hand clenched and he grit his teeth.

"Damnit..." He muttered, and everyone stared at him. "I'm going to kill that bitch...How dare she do this to Sakura-chan! She didn't do a thing to Aksura! I'm going to rip her apart!!"

* * *

_So many things were running through my mind then..._

_I wonder, out of the two of us...Was I the one who was fake?_

* * *

Well, the end for now! MUAHAHAHA

So, by the way, Aksura does have flaws, therefore, she is NOT a mary-sue! What are her flaws? Well, she can't fight very well, but she can rip people's eyes out and disappear! and stuffs. Thank you for those who were patiently waiting! Hehehehe. I liked this chapter. It was weird. MUAHAHAHA, YAY WEIRDNESS!!


	4. A Room Full of Strangers

_**Aksura**_

**Helloooooo tooo youu alllll! XD Shinkutsuki here. ANOTHER UPDATE!? OH MY ZEBRATURKEYFISH!!**

* * *

-Sakura woke up with a jolt and a shiver running down her spine. She bolted upright and felt pain in her eye. She placed a hand on it, felt bandages, then was confused. There were strange people around her, people she didn't know, yet they all looked at her with relief and/or shock. It was as if they'd known her, somehow, yet she didn't know them. She opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't think of anything to say. What could she say in a room full of strangers? After thinking a while (which was somewhat of a hard task, with a stupid blonde rapidly questioning her) she opened her mouth again, with a determined face, and said,

"Who are you?"

* * *

Chapter 4: A Room Full of Strangers

* * *

Everyone stared, not really sure of what to say. They just gaped (minus the emotional stick cough-SASUKE-cough) and said nothing, while Sakura just glared.

"And where the hell am I!? Hey, come on! Talk, will ya!? Capturing someone and looking clear of guilt is NOT nice." Silence was her only reply. Sakura groaned then sighed.

"S-sakura-chan..." Naruto said in a quivering voice. "You don't...remember anything?" He asked. Sakura just frowned.

**'Remember, Sakura, this task will be very important. Not only will you need to behave the part, you'll have to pretend to be as well. If you can do this properly, you'll be able to make all this work.'**

_'I just can't believe this is really going to happen...'_

**'Sakura, no one said I was sad about this too. You have to focus on the task at hand. If luck's on our side for the final play, at least one of us will-'**

_'Owww...Not my eye again! What did you do!?'_

**'Another part of our deal. I removed your eye and put a special jutsu on it. Once a new eye is replaced, I'll be able to see everything through that new eye. In a way, it's a good thing if you get in trouble...or if I need to track you down.'**

_'Okay, a question and a request! One, STOP THE FRICKIN' PAIN!! Oh, and two, stop that.'_

**'Stop what? And the pain will leave after a few minutes...'**

_'Stop grinning!'_

**'You know, we can't really see each other...'**

Sakura stared at everyone, who seemed to be waiting for an answer.

"Oh, did someone say something?" She asked obliviously. Sasuke sighed.

"I said, My name is Uchiha Sasuke. The blonde idiot over there is Uzumaki Naruto. The grey haired masked guy is Hatake Kakashi, and they redhead is Sabaku no Gaara, ka-"

"Kazekage of Sunagakure?" She said, tilting her head to the left. Everyone stared at her yet again, and she started to think that everyone was staring at her too much. Maybe they were high on crack or something...

"You know that?" Gaara asked surprised. Sakura nodded, slowly. She felt the pain in her left eye dissolve slowly.

"I remember a tiny bit from some of you...except you...uh, Uchiha-san, was it?" She asked. Sasuke nodded. Although, it was a bit odd with her calling him Uchiha-san and not Sasuke-kun. He inwardly sighed. It's something he'd have to get used to.

"Really!? What do you remember about ME, Sakura-channnnnnn??" Naruto asked with an ear-to-ear grin. Sakura stared plainly at him.

"I remember how much you like ramen, and the day we first met." Naruto grinned, and shouted loudly.

"YESS!! I LOVED THAT DAY- GRAUGHCK!" Naruto coughed up some sand that Gaara threw into his mouth. Sakura groaned.

"What a loudmouth," She muttered. She glanced over to Kakashi, who had his eyes locked on her. "What?"

"What did you remember about me and Gaara?" He asked simply.

"You always being late, and the reason why you go to that MIA stone every morning," she said plainly, then added, "I remember the fight with Gaara during the chuunin exams. All of it." She finished. Gaara sighed.

"I've changed, Sakura. I don't kill like that anymore." He said quietly, and somewhat sadly.

"Whatever," She scoffed. Everyone stared at her again. Was it just them, or was Sakura a whole lot ruder? "You know, it's rude to stare," Although, no one was listening and Sakura got mad. "Hey, stop staring already!" She growled.

"Calm down, Haruno." Sasuke snapped.

"Shut the fuck up, Uchiha." She snapped back. The two had a glaring contest before Sasuke broke contact. Sakura stuck her tongue out childishly at him.

"How much longer 'till we leave to find Aksura?" Kakashi asked Gaara, changing the subject.

"After Sakura's new eye is placed, you'll have a few hours too prepare. Also, you have guests arriving before your leave. Bye for now." Gaara replied. He glanced towards Sakura before leaving. She scoffed.

"Do you remember how to fight?" Naruto asked, keeping the grin on his face.

"Of course I do, dumbshit." Sakura growled. Naruto's grin snapped off and he growled back.

"Hey! How come you're a lot ruder then my Sakura-chan! You're not her! Just some demon in her body!!" He yelled. Sakura slapped him, and Naruto just stayed still, in shock. Kakashi and Sasuke were smart enough to keep quiet.

"You'll find out why eventually," She whispered, almost silently. Only Naruto heard what she said. "I'm _sorry._"

* * *

"The called members have arrived, Tsuande-sama." Shizune said with a smile. Tsunade nodded as the said group came in. All four walked in front of Tsunade's desk, awaiting orders. Shino was sitting down by a wall, Neji and Hinata were having small talk, and Shikamaru had his bored face on, as usual. Tsunade gave them all a grin.

"Welcome, I hope you're all in top-notch shape. If you're not, you'll be dead in no time." She said happily. Everyone stared at her.

"Excuse me for asking, Tsunade-sama," Neji started. "but why did you call us here?"

"Good question. All of you have already been informed of team 7's mission, right?" Four nods were her only reply. "Sakura's left eye has been gouged out. A new eye has been replaced, though. She's also caught amnesia." Tsunade replied, glancing down at the letter Gaara has previously sent. Hinata gasped, Neji went wide-eyed, Shikamaru was in deep thought and was glaring at the ground, and Shino kept his blank face, although his posture gave away his worry.

"Sakura-chan? Is she okay?" Hinata asked. Over the years she's become more womanly. She's almost completely lost her 12 year old self, she can revert back into it once in a while. She hasn't stuttered in a long time, however. Tsunade shrugged.

"I don't know. The letter was sent just a bit after Sakura woke up." She replied. Everyone went quiet. Then Neji piped up again.

"Thank you for the information, Tsuande-sama, but...What do we have to do with this?" He asked.

"All of you are to accompany Team 7 in their mission. They're going against two people who call themselves 'Death Whisperers'. Aksura, a 'clone' of Sakura, is the whole reason of why they left to Sunagakure. The second is a devious murderer who has yet to show his face and name. For now, his name is Kira. All of Sunagakure's ANBU could only find a limited amount of information, most of which didn't even become known since they were killed before they could get back home."

"Could we really defeat them both with such little info?" Shikamaru asked, concerned about dying like the ANBU. "They were ANBU, and we're all either chuunin or jounin. Do you honestly think we could win?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do. Shikamaru, I'll leave the position of leader in your capable hands," Shikamaru groaned, knowing he was full well capable and hated that fact. "and I'll explain some more information."

* * *

It was very hot in the oasis, even though it was only spring. But then again, the only time the temperature drops is in winter. Aksura was standing on top of the small lake, standing still while people surrounded her. They all had pitchforks, knives, and other kinds of weapons. They were all chattering, shouting curses and complains about their dead loved ones. Aksura just sighed, and raised her hand. Everyone became dead silent as they all watched, tense and ready. A single small weapon appeared in her hand. It was black, and shaped like an L. Most of them laughed at her choice of weapon, about how small it was, while others kept silent and stared at the mysterious weapon.

"Everyone quiet," Aksura said quietly. They all obeyed, wondering what she wants to say. "Let me introduce you to an interesting weapon. A gun. A tiny yet deadly gun. This is the trigger that shoots the bullets. These bullets," -she took one out and held it up for everyone to see- "will kill you. A single one will kill you. For example..." She aimed it at and elderly man, who was shaking with terror and anger, and shot him. He fell down, dead, and everyone looked up and Aksura with fear. In a few seconds, 20 of the 30 people were dead. A few more seconds and 9 more people were dead, leaving a single child left. The kid was holding a tiny bear, and was hugging it tightly. He seemed underfed and beat up quite well. His black hair was messy and his blue eyes shone. He stood still, watching Aksura and waiting for his death. He closed his eyes and waited, opened them, and Aksura was in front of him. Her gun was gone and she was staring at him.

"Am I going to join Kami now?" He asked, innocently. Aksura just stared.

_'I was once that young,' _She thought. _'Young and mistreated. I died once before. Around this kid's age, I died. It was an unfinished life.' _

"No. You don't have to join Kami yet. Your life is unfinished, young one," She placed a hand on his cheek and he gave a crooked smile. "Run south from here. There's a village called Suna. They'll treat you well, okay?" She finished. The boy nodded, and gave her a hug.

"Thank you miss. Although, I wish I could've met mom," He said, and then paused. "Ano, miss...uh..."

"Aksura." She answered.

"Miss Aksura, where is South?" She pointed left and he grinned.

"Thank you miss!" And he ran of with that foolish happy-go-lucky little smile. Aksura turned around to see her boss in front of her, glaring. He had messy brown hair with green eyes, wearing a hooded cloak.

"Why did you let him leave?" He asked. "I told you to kill everyone. We have to get on their nerves. We must annoy them so much they'd want to kill us."

"They already want us dead, sir." Aksura replied, getting her gun and reloading it. She put it back in her pocket.

"Sakura-"

"Aksura," She corrected, sternly. She sounded irritated. "My name is Aksura."

"Yes, Sakura, Aksura, whatever. You need to kill that boy. You even told him your name."

"The village already knows my name."

"Tell me why you didn't kill him already." He demanded, continuing to glare at her. She glared straight back.

"That boy should deserve to live. He's only, what, 7? Too young to die, sir." She replied angrily. He sighed.

"Softness, Aksura. That will lead to your death." He scolded.

"Perhaps," she frowned. "but I haven't died yet. Let's go already."

* * *

Who thinks that last part with Aksura and that little boy was pointless?

Well, that boy is NOT pointless. In fact, you'll see him in the next chapter. So, who is this boy really? Why did I introduce him? WHY THE HELL IS HE SO IMPORTANT!?

Well, I wonder that too. Let's see in the next chapter! Till then, bye bye!


	5. Kuro Haruno?

**_Aksura_**

**Nya. Nother update. Woot? Woot.**

**...TIREDDDDD...TT.TT**

**Well...update, here we go...-sniff- So anyways, let's see why that little brown-haired green-eyed boy was so crucial in my plot...BY THE WAY, I CHANGED KURO'S EYES TO GREEN. I WILL EDIT CHAPTER 4 AND CHANGE IT TO GREEN.**

* * *

The young boy panted as the heat got through to him. He could just barely see the entrance to a village, with tons of guards. They spotted him, and two men came running towards him. They helped the boy up, and carried him inside the village.

"Are you okay, kid?" The man with blond spiky hair asked. The young boy nodded. "What's your name?"

"...Kuro...Haruno Kuro." He replied. Both jounin glanced at each other, and gave a chuckle.

"Haruno, you say?" The guy with short black hair said. Kuro nodded. "What were you doing outside of the village? Did you get lost?" Kuro shook his head, remembering what happened in the oasis.

"The oasis was where I lived. There was an attack and everyone was killed but me. I was saved. The girl who killed everyone seemed...well, nice. She lead me here, telling me that they'd give me a good home." Kuro said, sadly.

"What did the murderer look like?" The blond one said. Both ninja had a good idea of who it was. But just to make sure...

"Uh...She had shoulder-length pink hair, green eyes, pale skin...she wore a short sleeves red shirt, short black shorts, and long laced tan boots." He said. The jounin glanced at each other again.

"You should report this to our Kazekage, okay? Also...you have a sister here, her name is Sakura Haruno. You should meet her later, as well." The black-haired one said. Kuro nodded as they walked towards the Kazekage's tower.

* * *

Chapter 5: Kuro Haruno

"Brother?" Sakura asked, obviously confused. Gaara nodded, as Kuro Haruno, Sakura's supposed brother, clung to Sakura's back.

"Onee-chan looks like Aksura!!" Kuro stated. Gaara had told him the name of the massacre clone. Sakura inwardly glared at him.

_'Damnit, what the hell happened!?' _Sakura thought, managing to uphold a smile. Her brother lept off her back and stood beside Sakura.

"Apparently, Aksura sent this boy here. He told everyone that his name was, in fact, Kuro Haruno. I never knew you had a brother, Sakura." Gaara informed. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Well I have one now. Kuro, did you say? Black spring fields. Hmm, he could've been adopted." Sakura replied. Kuro tugged on Sakura's arm. Sakura looked towards Kuro, who was pulling out a photo.

"Mommy gave me this picture." He said, and handed it to Sakura. Gaara looked over to see. It was a photo of Sakura's parents, smiling happily. Kuro was on their father's back, while their mother had an arm around Sakura's waist. It was a family photo. Sakura stared at it, and Gaara looked as well.

"Well, it looks like you two had a picture together so obviously you know each other. Right?" Gaara asked. Sakura shrugged.

"I can't answer that. I lost my memory, remember?" She replied. Kuro just grinned.

"I wasn't adopted, by the way. Sakura's my full-blood nee-chan." He said happily. He jumped off of Sakura's back. Gaara looked at the two siblings and looked smug. They really did look alike...in a way.

"So then, I guess we'll have to look in the past records of Konoha...I'll have to send another letter," Gaara said. "Kuro, you'll have to stay with me," -he crouched down to the child's eye-level- "because your onee-chan has to go on a mission. Guests will be arriving soon, okay?" Kuro nodded, and the two bid goodbye and started walking away. Then Sakura realized something that, seriously, did NOT make sense.

"Wait!" She called out and ran towards them. The two boys turned around. "Kuro, how did you end up at the oasis?" Gaara stared at Kuro.

"Me and Tou-chan were visiting the Oasis. Kaa-chan really wanted to go before she left with the **tenshi**. Kami is with her now." Kuro replied with a smile. Sakura's eyes widened.

"Kaa-chan's with Kami?"

"Hmm. Maybe it was a family vacation," Gaara guessed. "Maybe your father thought that Aksura was you. Maybe he wanted to see you." Sakura gasped.

"Shit. Aksura killed him with my face! Argh. Now father think I killed him. That bitch, I'm going to kill her." She growled. Kuro shifted nervously and Gaara chuckled.

"Language, Sakura. Kuro is uncomfortable." Gaara lectured and teased. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Yes Kazekage-sama." She grinned, dodging the sand.

* * *

The Konoha group finally arrived at Sunagakure. Of course, the heat got to them to, so they were huffing and DEAD tired. (I removed Shikamaru Nara...I'm not up to thinking of supremely smart stuff) Hinata took off her jacket, leaving her in a back T-shirt, Shino had done the same, but his dark gray shirt had a high collar, so he used it to cover his face. Neji, however, seemed to be fine and hadn't discarded any clothes.

"Neji-san..." Hinata huffed. "How are you not hot or tired?" Neji chuckled.

"I am. I just don't show it. The inn Sakura-san is in," he pointed northeast. "Is that way. Shall we start walking?" Shino and Hinata nodded, and started walking.

"AH, HINATA-CHAN, SHINO-SAN, NEJI-SAN," A familiar loud voice called. "OI!!" The trio looked up to see Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, and Sasuke standing up on a roof. The four jumped down and Naruto grinned. He hugged Hinata, who, surprisingly, didn't faint. Sakura eyed them.

"Hinata, I assume," Hinata nodded, and gave Sakura a smile. "then, Neji," She continued, looking towards said boy, then she glanced at Shino. Sakura seemed to be struggling a bit.

"Shi-"

"-no," Sakura finished. Shino looked a bit angry for being cut off, but he let it go. "Shino, yes?"

"Yes." He said with a nod.

"So, what brings you guys here?" Naruto asked, oblivious to Neji and Sasuke's glaring match.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked. Neji continued to glare.

"We're here on a mission. To help your team with obliterating Aksura." He replied.

"Obliterating? That's by far, the smartest thing that ever came out of your mouth." Sasuke chuckled. Neji's glare deepened.

"Hey, hey! Wait a second, SASUKE'S team? It's MY TEAM-"

"Shut UP, Naruto." Neji and Sasuke said together. Sakura and Hinata sighed.

"We aren't here to start a fight, now are we, boys?" Sakura said. Neither of them were listening, and Sakura twitched. Then she cleared her throat and clenched her fists. Finally, she reared back and punched them back a good 150 meters. Everyone gaped at her, doing double-takes from Sakura to the defeated men. Shino shifted.

"Sakura," He started. "You said we aren't here to start a fight." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Right, whatever." She said. Hinata hurried towards them and helped Neji up, while Sasuke was on his own. A bruise was starting on his cheek, as well as on Sasuke's.

"Neji, are you okay? Sakura didn't mean to punch that hard, I'm sure." Hinata said. Neji just nodded and dusted himself off. He turned to look at Sasuke, who wasn't there. Then Neji glanced over towards Sakura, who Sasuke was behind of. He watched as Sakura reeled around and punched him back to where he was. Neji laughed and so did Hinata.

"Urghhh," Sasuke groaned. "That little bitch. I'm gonna kill her-"

"Shut up," Surprisingly, that wasn't Neji. That was Hinata. Sasuke nearly gaped at her, and her deadly glare almost sent shivers down his spine. "You can dream of killing Sakura-chan, but you'll never _ever _get close. I hate you, go find a nice hole and stay there!" She spat, and turned around with Neji, who was smirking. Sasuke jumped in front of her, having a glaring match.

"How dare you-"

"Tell you off? You're welcome, bastard." Hinata said and Neji almost burst out laughing. They walked past him while Sasuke started to growl.

What. A. Bitch.

* * *

**OMIGAWD IT'S SO SHORT!! **

**Sorry. I just realized that I haven't posted in about a month...I JUST WANTED TO UPDATE OKI!!**

**T.T -bows- Please forgive Shinkutsuki-sama. She is having a mental breakdown.**


End file.
